Various package tubes are known for holding and dispensing lip balm and other similar materials. One commonplace construction utilizes a tubular housing having a first or upper end formed with a cylindrical opening, adapted to receive a stick of lip balm or the like, and a second or lower end in which a knob is rotatable. The knob operates a screw mechanism for propelling the stick of lip balm or the like out of the housing, as needed. In some cases, the stick can be repelled or retracted by turning the knob in the opposite direction.
Another package tube construction is known utilizing a tubular housing having a cylindrical opening in its first or upper end, for receiving a pasty material. The tubular housing has a second or lower end in which a push button knob is movable upwardly through a short distance by the user and is adapted to be returned downwardly by a spring in the housing. A post extends upwardly from the push button knob and is provided with annular ratchet teeth for engaging a ratchet pawl on a piston which is slidable in the cylindrical opening. The pasty material is contained in the cylindrical opening between the piston and the first or upper end of the tubular housing. When the push button knob is pushed upwardly by the user, the pasty material is dispensed out of the first or upper end of the housing. When the push button knob is released, it is returned downwardly by the spring. The post is returned downwardly with the push button knob, but the position of the piston is not disturbed, because the ratchet teeth on the post slide downwardly past the ratchet pawl on the piston. There is no provision for repelling or retracting the piston.